Electricity
by Flaws
Summary: What will Namine do if her twin brother, Cloud Strife was chosen to be the newest member of a popular band but got into an accident before he makes his first appearance to the public? RoxasNamineRiku AU
1. Please Help Him!

Okay... First, this story is inspired by a Korean drama, _"You're Beautiful"_. It's a nice drama, no matter how sad the episode is, there will always be at least one funny scene. So do watch it.

And also, for those who had watched the drama, I have to say that, I'll remove/change/add some scenes and also, I'm going to change the ending. I'm sure some people (I'm saying **some** people, not all) aren't satisfied with the ending. I will try and update this story as often as possible.

And sentences in italic means imaginations/flashbacks/songs, depending to the situation.

Well, as usual, I shall write a summary about this story: Cloud Strife, he dreamed to be a famous singer when he grow up in order to find his and his twin sister's mother. But what will happen if he got into an accident before he makes his first appearance to the public? What will Namine Strife, who dreamed to be a fashion designer do when she learnt about this?

I think it's okay just to let you guys know about a short conversation between two guys which will be in one of the future chapters: "Don't go to her and treat her nicely whenever you feel like it!" The dirty blonde tighten his fist against the grey-haired's collar. "Love when you're ready, not when lonely, got it?!"

You guys can have a guess what will happen in the future chapters.

Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

Please Help Him!

"And also, being a fashion designer needs..." The pale blonde copied down the notes while the lecturer is talking until she heard... musics...? She turned around, searching around the room, then she saw a black-haired was focusing on her phone instead of jotting down the notes.

The black-haired could feel someone watching her, she turned around.

"Turn it off," the pale blonde whispered suggestively, but the blackhead just ignored her. The pale blonde let out a shock look. The pale blonde is determined to ask her to turn her phone off. "Turn it off please, some people are not able to focus."

The blackhead turn her head to stare at the blonde. She showed the blonde her index finger, the blonde smiled, but stopped when the blackhead didn't turn off her phone but increase the volume!

_'Shut up,'_ The girl mouthed.

This time, the pale blonde is fed up, if the blackhead does not want to study then fine! Don't distract other people and cause them to unable to study and focus! The practical exam will be held next week, if she wants to fail, fail alone! Don't cause other people to fail too! The blonde slowly walk to the blackhead, trying to be as silent as possible. "Turn it off, NOW!" She hissed, but the blackhead ignored her. "Why you little...!" The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself down. She then pull the blackhead's earpiece, but the black-haired pull back. The blonde couldn't take this anymore, she pull the earpiece a little harder, which caused...

_Listen to my heartbeat. It's beating for you_

_Listen to my heartbeat. It's waiting for you_

_Don't i know that it's over. I don't understand why I'm like this_

_Listen to my heartbeat. It's beating for you_

_Listen to my heartbeat. It's waiting for you_

_It still hurts thinking of you. I think of you every time my heart beats_

The phone blast out loud as the music broke the chain of silent like a clean knife across the classroom.

Uh-oh... This time, she's dead. Real dead...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The lecturer yelled angrily.

Although the lecturer is cursing and swearing, the students were muttering.

_'Isn't that L.!GHT's music? I love Roxas!'_

_'Nah, Sora's better! He's cuter!'_

_'No! Riku is the hottest!'_

-----

"Is your throat okay?" The steel blue-haired asked.

"Yeah..." The grey-haired answered impassively.

"Dr. DiZ told you that you should lip-sync for the time being, not live sing. You'll hurt your throat." The blonde with an odd mullet-like hairstyle with several individual bangs that fall over his face sighed.

"Riku's voice did cracked a little at the end," a dirty-blonde stated. "But I'm sure the fans didn't notice."

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Riku's voice cracked at the end? When? Which part?"

"If a singer does not live sing, what can that singer do?" Riku pretended he didn't heard what the twins just said.

"Che... Always wants to win, eh?" The steel blue-haired chuckled, not removing his eyes away from his book.

"Don't worry, there will be a new vocalist in today, he will back you up."

"_President_ Demyx, you know not everyone are able to sing my songs."

"He's not just _anyone_, he's a person who has incredible abilities." Demyx let out a friendly smile.

-----

"Seriously... why do you always get into troubles?" The blackhead sighed while shaking his head.

"It's not like I wanted these to happen!" The blonde retorted.

"Look, from now on, whatever happens, if it does not involve you, just ignore them, alright?"

"I was just trying to be helpful..." The blonde walk towards a mannequin. "Satoshi... What am I going to do now?" The blonde muttered sadly then walk towards another mannequin. "Aoi... What happens if the teacher fails my practical because of this?" She then walk towards another mannequin. "Keito... What am I suppose to do if I fail?"

"Hm..." A redhead cocked his head to look in the room. "Cloud Strife..." He took out his phone and look at the picture to compare. "Sure do look alike..."

The blackhead couldn't take this anymore. "Look, Namine..." The blonde turn around. "Why not... Just transfer to another school and start all over again? You've started off by going to an Art Academy, then you chose to learn about fashion designing. So why not change to another school and start anew? Since teachers and classmates were always picking on you."

"Look, Zack... I've been here for three years... Three _years_." Namine sighed. "I can't just transfer to another school and study for another three years again! I've put in a lot of effort doing my work since the day I'm in this school. And I don't wish all my efforts to be in drain just like that, do you understand, Zack?"

"Then stop muttering to yourself or your mannequins and buck up! Just focus and don't care about others, then you won't get into troubles and scoldings, I don't wish to get bashed by your brother again because of him, misunderstanding me for not taking a good care of you."

"I'm sorry..."

Zack went forward and pat Namine's head softly. "Let's go. I'm starving. This time, your treat."

"Eh?! Why me again? It's suppose to be you!"

"Hey! I'm the one who helped you earlier on before you got a detention!"

"Fine... Fine..."

-----

After eating, Namine walk home slowly, as if she's taking a stroll. Suddenly, a red sports car blocked her way. The driver went out of the car, it's the redhead from before.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know who is Cloud Strife, Miss?" The redhead ask while taking off his sunglasses.

"W-Why do you ask?"

The redhead walk towards Namine, while Namine on the other hand, kept on walking backwards until her back hit the wall. The redhead place a hand beside her head, against the wall while the other hand took out his phone and compare again. "Both of you sure do look very alike..." He muttered. "Hey--"

Namine punched the redhead before sprinting away at her full speed.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?! H-Hey! Oi! Don't run! I'm not a bad guy! Oi! Stop!"

The redhead went after Namine, once he caught her, he sighed. "Miss, I swear, I'm not a bad guy, please listen to me." Namine ignored him and increase her pace. "M-Miss!" The redhead sighed. "Man... She really can go for a marathon..." The redhead increase his pace too and once he caught up with Namine, he explain everything in one-shot. "You know Cloud Strife, right? Please help him! S-Something bad happened to Cloud Strife!"

Namine stopped out of a sudden. "W-what...?"

The redhead went towards Namine, showing her a picture of a blonde while panting. "That's nii-san..." Namine touch the phone screen for a little. "What happened to nii-san?"

"He's fine, he had an accident while riding his bike and got his left foot fractured." The redhead explained. "But don't worry, he'll be fine after staying in the hospital for a few months."

Namine let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, just now you said something about helping my brother... What do you mean by that?"

"Please pretend to be your twin brother," the redhead went forward and held her hands. "Please..."

"What did you just say?" Namine asked slowly, dumbfound.

"Please pretend to be Cloud Strife, your twin older brother." The redhead repeated.

"That's insane..." Namine turn around and walk away, the redhead followed.

"P-Please, Miss. Only you can help him! Please... There's a contract waiting for your brother to be signed! Or at least, help your brother sign it!"

Namine stopped. "Really?"

"Really. Your brother is chosen to be a member of L.!GHT."

-----

"Cloud Strife, Kuraudo Sutoraifu. He's being chose by me personally." The dirty-blonde said happily. "He will be playing electric bass as well as will be the vocalist in L.!GHT." Everyone could sense the excitement by listening to Demyx's voice. "So, four members, two vocalists, one bass guitarist, one drummer and one electric guitarist. PERFECT!"

On the other hand...

"A-Are you sure no one would notice me, Axel-san?"

"Yes, yes... Miss Cloud Strife, will you please stop asking me this question again and again? Don't worry, I'll cover you up if there's anything happen."

"That's Namine..."

"Wh- Okay... Miss Namine, I will protect you, alright? So don't worry. Just close your eyes and sign the contract will do."

"Will it be okay?"

"..." Axel took a deep breath. "YES, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!"

-----

"Ah~ It has been a while since I've felt so excited and happy..."

"But President... Don't you think he's a kinda of a... bishounen?"

"Bishounen?" Demyx let out a laugh. "No way! Look, even if he's a bishounen, he's a cool, reserved and talented bishounen. But there's no way he's pretty! Take a look at the picture." Demyx pointed at the computer. "Look! He even has muscles, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay! My bad, alright?!"

"'My bad'?! You think that's enough to make up for insulting my member?! HUH?!" Demyx smacked the blonde's head again and again. "And were you trying to insult my ability to judge people?!"

-----

"Miss, you have to wait here for a moment, I'll go park my car and get the wig and clothes for you."

"Okay, don't rush yourself."

After Axel went to the off with his car, Namine saw a bunch of girls sitting outside the gate, as if they're waiting for the members. She slowly walk towards them. "Whoa..." She muttered. There's banners saying '_I love Riku forever~_'and so on, some girls were holding onto a small fan, saying '_You are my light_' with a pair of angel wing and some girls were holding onto a handmade ice-cream, no it's not edible, it's just a souvenir for one of the L.!GHT member, though Namine does not know who is the ice-cream future owner.

Suddenly, a trio went up to Namine. "So... you're new?"

Namine thought they were going to bully her, she lowered her head. "Well... No... Maybe...?"

"Wow! You're hair is so smooth to touch!" A girl touch her shoulder-length pale blonde hair.

"And this ring, it's so pretty!" Another girl took her hand.

"You're the only one who does not have black hair like us... Did you dye them?"

"N-No... It's natural, I'm born with this hair colour."

"Aw man... Why didn't I think of this? I should dye my hair and get the L.!GHT members' attention!"

Suddenly, there were a few bodyguards and security guards running towards the road, the fangirls totally forgotten about Namine and run towards the road too, poor Namine was being pushed around during the process.

"KYA!!! ROXAS! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"Oh my goodness! Sora! EEEEEEK!"

"RIKU-KUN! PLEASE ACCEPT MY PRESENT!"

All the fangirls were screaming their lungs out while the three celebrities were trying to get their way to their dorm.

"Hello there," the brunette smiled friendly while the fangirls screamed louder than before.

"Roxas! Please shake my hand!" A fangirl requested, the dirty-blonde turned around and smiled to her before touching her palm slightly.

"Thank you for supporting us. Please support L.!GHT until the end."

"KYA!!!!! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! EEEEEEEEEK!"

Namine just stood at the vacant space, dumbfound.

_'Nii-san... Are you going to be like them? Fangirls surrounding you while walking, asking you for autographs, handshakes and such...'_

As the L.!GHT members walk pass Namine, she froze. Namine even doubted that she was breathing at that point in time.

_'Zack... Can you hear my voice? I've just saw three guys who's just like Satoshi, Aoi and Keito... They're so attractive...'_

"HACHOO!" The blackhead sneezed after coming out of the stationary store. "I'm sure Namine will like this." Zack smiled to himself as he look at the good quality crayons that he just bought.

"Ah!" The brunette saw a blonde girl, standing there without moving a inch. She not even blinking! The brunette took her hand and take out his pen cover before signing on her hand. "You're unique. Your hair colour is the same colour as my brother's!" He ruffled her hair. "Bye~"

"KYAAAAA! SORA-KUN!!!!"

Some girls went to Namine after the three guys went back to their dorm. "You're so lucky!"

-----

"Namine-san!"

"Eh?"

"There, this is the wig and the clothes. I'll lead you the way to the washroom." Axel took Namine's hand and place the bag on her hand but frown a little when he saw a signature. "Isn't this Sora's signature?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "I never knew that you're a L.!GHT fan too..."

"N-No, I'm not. It's just--"

"I know you secretly likes them. Okay whatever it is, please change into these clothes."

-----

"A-Axel-san..."

"Hm...?" Axel widen his eyes at the sight of the transformed Namine.

"Is... something wrong?"

"Uh no! Of course no! ... Just kinda shock that both of you really look alike..."

"But..."

"What is it, Namine-san?"

"This pants is a little too big for me... It feels as if it's going to fall off..." Namine pull the pants up.

"Ah... About this..." Axel took a look at the time. "You just have to pull it like this while walking." Axel pull Namine's pocket as if dragging her while going to the office.

"W-Wait a minute!"

-----

"It's about time..."

"I'm sorry we're late! Something kinda cropped up earlier on while we're on the way here."

"It's okay, it's okay." Demyx walked towards Namine, placing his hands on her shoulder, Namine jerked at his touch. "... You seemed tense..." Demyx raised an eyebrow, Namine gulped, hoping he didn't discover her. Demyx then let out a friendly smile. "So did you have a look at the contract yesterday?"

"Eh...?"

"Well, yes. It's flawless." Axel said immediately after Namine's 'eh?', Axel elbowed Namine a little.

"Well, good. Let's have you sign the contract then." Demyx pull Namine while having his arm around her shoulder, not roughly but a friendly way. Namine pulled back, Demyx look at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh n-no."

"Then let's go." Demyx lead her to the table, where the contract is lying on the table.

"Ah! Luxord! You're here!" Axel went up. "Oh... What happened to you? You looked exhausted!"

Luxord point Demyx tiredly. "He bashed me."

"You must have done something to anger Demyx again, didn't you?"

After Demyx had signed the contract, he passed the paper to Namine. She just stare at the contract, then Axel, then the contract, then Axel.

"What are you doing? I know I'm good looking but you don't have to keep looking at me." Axel said jokingly, Namine just show him a 'haha, how not funny you are' look. Axel cleared his throat. "Just joking. Sign the contract, what are you waiting for?"

Namine gulped before writing her brother's name down.

'_Kuraudo Sutoraifu_' was what Namine wrote.

"Perfect! Cloud Strife!" Demyx place his arm around Namine's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Welcome to L.!GHT!"

Suddenly, the door opened, causing the Namine to jump a little. It revealed to be a grey-haired. He walked towards Namine. He hit the table, causing Namine to jump a little, then he leaned forward, while Namine on the other hand, lean backwards. His emerald eyes were staring at her blue ones coldly. "Are you really that good?"

Namine just sit there, froze.

"Of course he is! If he's not, I wouldn't have chose him to be in L.!GHT!" Demyx stated.

With that, the grey-haired took the contract and grabbed Namine's hand harshly. "Then I'll confirm about that."

"W-Wait! Where are you going to bring him to?!" Axel shouted.

The grey-haired ignored him, and continued his way to the music room. He harshly pushed her while letting go of her hand, then close and lock the door. Namine bumped onto a guy during the process. She jerked and walk backwards, then she bumped onto another guy, she then walk backwards and bumped onto a guy again, this time, before she gets to walk backwards, the guy pulled her arm gently. "You're... Cloud Strife?"

Namine shoved his hand away, then walk backwards. After bumping onto a brunette, he pulled her arm, gently too. "So you're Cloud Strife! Hello there! I'm Hikari Sora! Welcome to our group!"

"Who says we're welcoming him?!" The grey-haired retorted immediately after Sora's cheerful statement.

All eyes were on the grey-haired.

"Don't be like this, Riku. You'll scare him!" Sora sighed.

"Open the door! Hisagi Riku!" Demyx knocked the door.

"Cloud, Cloud come out. Don't worry, it's okay. Come out." Axel knock the transparent glass.

Riku then take one score and push it to Namine. "Sing it."

"E-Eh...?"

"Sing it." Riku fold his arms. "If you can't prove that you're really that great, I don't care how many contracts President Demyx gave you, you're not welcomed to our group."

"Riku!" Sora called.

"President Demyx has been speaking about you. Saying that you have great abilities, I'm curious to see your talents too."

"Roxas...!"

"Don't worry, even if you can't sing well, I'll help you with it." The dirty-blonde walk towards Namine, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I won't kick you out." He let out a friendly smile. "After all, nobody's perfect in this world."

After a short moment of silence while Namine was staring at the score blankly, Riku broke the chain of silence. "If you don't like this song, you can sing any other songs that you like."

"I'll go get the key!" Axel ran to get the key.

After another short moment of silence, Riku was fed up but before he tore the contract...

_'Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo'_

Riku's eyes widen.

_'Furidashita natsu no ame ga_

_Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto_

_Omoide to DABURU eizou_

_Aki no DORAMA no saihousou'_

Sora smiled.

_'Doushite onaji you na PANCHI_

_Nando mo kuracchaun da_

_Sore demo mata tatakaun darou_

_Sore ga inochi no fushigi'_

Roxas exchange glances with Sora with a smile. Riku's eyes went wider. Namine open her eyes slowly and found herself a smiling Roxas and Sora while a froze Riku. Axel and Demyx went into the room after Axel gotten the key. Riku walked towards Demyx, placing the contract against his chest while walking, Demyx held the paper with a smile.

"Great job, Cloud!" Demyx winked, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Roxas just smile to Namine before leaving, Namine's eyes followed him. But stopped and jumped a little when Sora lean closer to her.

"Wow... Is that really your voice? How did you do that?" Sora point his arm. "I've got goosebumps just by listening to them!" He smiled. "Looks like Riku accepted you. Let's work hard together then." With that, he left.

-----

After Namine has changed back to her own outfit...

"Cloud." Axel called. Namine turned around. "I shall call you Cloud from now on, Namine-san."

"Why?"

"Because you have to pretend to be Cloud Strife for the next few months until your brother comes back from States."

"N-No..."

"Y-Yes..." Axel mimicked Namine.

"That's insane. You're kidding, right?"

"You know I'm not, right?"

Without saying a word, Namine turned around and ran away without looking back.

"Do you know why Cloud wants to sing?!" Axel shouted, stopping his foot from running. Namine stopped too. "Because he believed that, if he sings, his mother would come back! The mother of both of you!"

Tears dripped as a flashback came into Namine's mind.

_"Losers~ Losers~ Losers~ Losers~ Losers~ The two Strife twins are both losers~" The other orphans sang as they threw stones at the two blondes. The older blonde hugged the younger one, wanting to protect her, keeping her from being harmed by using his back as a shield._

_"Your father ran away with another women and your mother died~ Losers~ Losers~ Losers~"_

_"That's enough, let's go." A boy ordered._

_"Nii-san... Are we really lo--"_

_"No we aren't!" The older blonde yelled. "Our father is a music composer! Our mother is a famous singer! One day, when I become a famour singer, I will find our parents!"_

-----

"I will be announcing the results..." The teacher stated. "Namine Strife..."

Namine looked up, snapping out of her thoughts about what happened last week. "H-Hai!"

With that fierce look on the teacher's face, Namine knew that she failed. But in the truth...

"Congratulation, you've passed." He let out a smile. "You'll get to go to Midgar for the 5 years fashion designing course."

"R-Really?! Thank you, sensei!" Namine let out a sheepish smile while Zack watched her from the behind.

-----

"What's up with you?"

"What?" Namine asked.

"Well... You've been gloomy and look as if you're thinking about something complicated, but now you're all happy." Zack bent down, trying to be at the same height as Namine. "Is something the matter?"

Namine stopped smiling. "Well... Zack, what will you do if I'm going to leave you for a few months?"

"If the reason for you leaving is good, I could understand. But if something bad is going to happen to you if you leave, I won't accept it."

Namine sighed.

"Why?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin', just thinking about going for a holiday." Namine lied while having a smile.

"Oh... How long are you going?"

"Well..." Namine thought. "About... half a year? Around there..."

_Nii-san would probably needs half a year to recover..._

"Wow... That would be a very long holiday, eh?" Zack took a deep breath while placing his hands behind his head. "Well, have fun. You have done well for these three years. You deserves a long break in return."

"And who are you to say that?"

Both of them laughed.

Zack stopped laughing once he felt Namine hugged him. "I'm going to miss you, Zack..."

"Of course you should!"

Namine let out a short laughter as tears came down.

-----

Three days later, at the airport...

"Riku, shall we drink as much as we want when we reach Seoul tomorrow? I want to have some of their kimchi too!" The brunette said excitedly.

"Sora, my dear onii-san, there will be a press conference tomorrow and you want to drink?" Roxas laugh a little.

"We can drink _after_ the press conference."

"There will be another interview in the morning the day after tomorrow too and we have to get back right after the interview for a gathering." Roxas stated, Sora pouted. Sora took a glance at Riku, he's walking calmly with his sunglasses and headphone on.

"Looks like someone is still angry about yesterday..." Sora place his hands behind his back. "Seriously, if this continues, people would think we hate Cloud Strife..."

"Riku hates everything, remember what happened when we first met?"

"Ah, of course! He even throw a piece of the broken vase at us when we aren't the one who broke his vase!"

"I'll be meeting you guys later on. I'll have some coffee before the plane took off." Riku said impassively.

"Looks like he only listens to stuffs that he likes." Roxas shrugged.

"Forget about him, let's have some ice-creams!"

-----

"After going to Midgar, everything would be fine..." Namine kept on chanting the same old sentence again and again, trying to calm her heart down. She snapped out of her thought when she bumped onto a person. "I'm sorry!" She picked up the person's iPod and wanted to return it to him when she saw the familiar grey-haired. She gasped and ran away.

"W-Wait, Miss! Your plane ticket!"

_Lift! The lift!_

Namine ran into the lift while covering her face with her hair. Once she reached the highest level, she saw the grey-haired is there too! She gasped and ran into the smoking area without her knowing. She turned around when she saw the grey-haired is out of sight, but shock when there's some people staring at her. "W-Well, please continue whatever you're doing." She smiled.

Riku's phone rang. "What is it?"

"President Demyx told us to get into the hall right now." Roxas stated.

"But there's a girl who I bumped against earlier, her plane ticket is with me."

"What?" Roxas exchanged glances with Sora for two seconds. "Okay, what does she look like?"

"Blonde hair, wearing a white hoodie along with a white pants."

"All white, eh... Don't worry, I'll find her in no time."

When Namine reached the escalator, she then realised her plane ticket wasn't with her! She gasped as she recalled her ticket was with Riku, she found him in no time. But how is she going to take back her ticket?

Namine pulled the hood in order to hide her face. "How am I going to return this iPod and get back my ticket?" Namine muttered slowly.

"You'll go there, I'll look there." Roxas suggested. "And hurry finish up your ice-cream!"

When Roxas walk forward, he saw a girl with a white hoodie and pants, he smiled. "That must be the girl that Riku is talking about."

When he walk towards Namine, she could see his reflection on the glass, she gasped. _"President Demyx has been speaking about you... Saying that you have great abilities... I'm curious to see your talents too."_

"It's that guy...!"

"Hey! Wait up! Miss!"

When Namine got rid of Roxas by turning to the right, she saw the brunette who praised her yesterday. _"Wow... Is that really your voice? How did you do that? I've got goosebumps just by listening to them! Looks like Riku accepted you. Let's work hard together then."_

Sora took a bite of the cone and saw a blonde girl with white outfits. "It must be her." But when he saw her running away. "W-Wait up! Hey!"

After a blonde and brunette, she saw the grey-haired now. "Miss! Your plane ticket!" He ran towards her direction, Namine went to the left, causing the three guys to lost her.

-----

"My plane ticket... My 5 years course..." Namine pouted sadly while watching Riku's back.

Riku's phone rang. "Did you find her?"

"No, what about you?"

"No either... What about Sora?"

"Nope~" The brunette replied in a carefree tone.

"Ah! I've got an idea!" Namine let out a smile. "I'll run towards him, then while he's still talking on the phone, I'll grab my plane ticket. And he will not be able to discover me too!" Namine took a deep breath after tightening her shoes laces. "Yosh! I'll be able to do this!"

By the time Namine was just a few metres away from Riku, Roxas and Sora appeared, Namine stopped her foot and made a U-turn.

"It's the plane to Midgar..." Sora stated. "It's about time, this won't be any use to her anymore."

Roxas took a glance on his watch. "It's about time. Let's go."

Riku took a look around one last time, but there's no sight of a blonde girl with white outfits. He then take a look at the ticket. "Plane to Midgar eh..." He raised an eyebrow before putting the ticket into his pocket.

"My ticket... My chance for being a fashion designer is gone..." Namine slid down with her back against the wall. "This time, I'm real dead..."

-----

_'The 20:00 plane to Midgar is taking off soon'_

Namine watch as the plane flew in the sky. Namine took Riku's iPod and connect her headphone to it before listening to the musics. " L.!GHT 5th album, 'It's You'? Sounded nice..."

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_nan nobunirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_I don't need anyone else, all I need is only you_

_When you ask me again & again, I say it's only you_

_Even If you have found somebody else to love_

_I can't forget you, no I can't turn my back on you oh~_

_The moment my eyes began to burn_

_The moment my heart was captured by her_

_I have no more regrets, I choose only you_

_That's right it's only you_

_Oh whatever anybody says, it doesn't matter to me_

_Oh whoever curses at me, I'll only look at you_

_Even when I'm reborn again, it'll still be only you_

_Even as time goes by_

"It's a nice song... Nii-san... Are you going to sing songs like this too?" Namine place her chin on her knee as she listened to the pleasant voice of the three guys.

-----

"Namine-san," Axel called as Namine appeared outside of her apartment. "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want, I told you I'm not going to do it." Namine stated as she insert the housekey into the keyhole before turning it to unlock the door.

"Please! You can't destroy his dream just like that!"

"You should be telling this to President Demyx! He will be able to do something about it!" Namine yelled as tears streamed down. "My dream had just been destroyed earlier!" Namine shouted. "I won't be able to get to be a fashion designer anymore! All my efforts that I've put in all these years were in the drain now! Thanks to the L.!GHT members! They had destroyed my future!" Namine pushed Axel out of her house. "Get out! I don't want to see you!"

"Namine-san--"

"GET OUT! NOW!" Namine slammed the door shut.

* * *

Okay, about the name of the songs, it would be _Heartbeat_ by 2PM, _Sakura Drops_ by Utada Hikaru and _Neorago/It's You _by Super Junior_._ The lyrics of _It's You_ was english translated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, or Xaldin will stalk you.


	2. The Beginning of a Disaster

I own nothing.

* * *

The beginning of a disaster

_"Namine!" He showed the rare smile which he would only show to his only sister. "Look what I've bought for you!"_

_"What is it, nii-san?"_

_"Look," he took out a box from the bag that he was holding onto and pass it to his sister._

_The shorter blonde opened the box and it revealed to be a wolf earring. "Why do you buy this?"_

_He held her hand with a smile. His hands is so warm, so warm that Namine would never forget the feeling of being held by her brother. "I'm going to be in training for 3 and a half years in order to get into a band, which means, I have to leave you for a while."_

_Namine nodded, waiting patiently for her brother to continue. "Uh-huh..."_

_"And I thought you might be feeling lonely if you're alone for such a long time. So I bought a earring, hoping this could replace my presence."_

_"But why is this not a pair but only one?"_

_"Because I've already put it on."_

-----

"But nii-san... I wouldn't be able to meet you at all for this year either..." Namine took off the earring and place it on her palm. "What am I suppose to do now?"

_"Get out now! I don't want to see you!"_

_"Thanks to the L.!GHT members! They had destroyed my future!" _

_"You should be telling this to President Demyx! He will be able to do something about it!" _

"I really shouldn't have said those harsh words to Axel-san earlier..." Namine rest her chin on her knees.

_"Please! You can't destroy his dream just like that!"_

"Right, nii-san had worked hard for 3 and a half years. I can't let his efforts to be in vain."

-----

"Maybe she's right... I shouldn't be only thinking about Cloud, Namine has her own dream too..." The redhead reflected about the earlier incident. "I've been selfishly forcing her to pretend to be her brother..."

-----

The blonde took a pair of scissors, ready to cut her shoulder-length hair. "From now on until nii-san had recovered, I'm Cloud Strife."

With that,

_Snap, snap, snap_

Her light blonde hair fell on the floor.

She took the hairspray and spray her hair to make it stay in place, making her hair looking alike her brother's.

-----

"Hey, so why isn't that Cloud Strife coming with us?" The brunette asked, stretching after waking up from his dream

"President told me that he wanted to meet his sister for a while before coming, so he will be meeting us tomorrow, during the press conference." The dirty blonde said impassively while flipping his book.

"Is that so?"

-----

The blonde wrapped a stretchable bandage around her chest firmly in order to make herself look more unfeminine.

-----

"Maybe I should tell President about this..." The redhead muttered. "But how am I going to explain about Cloud's accident?"

-----

The blonde slowly button up her shirt and put on the white vest after putting on the white pants. She then walk towards the living room and put on the white dress shoes. She then take the earring that was bought by her brother 3 years ago and put it on her right earlobe.

-----

"Maybe I should go convince Namine-san again..." The redhead muttered. "No, no... She probably wouldn't want to see me again... But how am I going to explain about these?!"

-----

"Axel-san," a familiar voice called.

"Namine-san?!"

"Yes, I will pretend to be my brother for these 6 months."

"What?"

-----

"And so, we will welcome our L.!GHT members! Hisagi Riku, Hikari Roxas and Hikari Sora!"

The reporters took many pictures of the three celebrities while they came down from the stairs.

"And finally, we will welcome the main reason why everyone was here today!" The blonde said excitedly. "Cloud Strife!"

All the reporters gather around the door which has 'L.!GHT' written on it, holding their cameras up, ready to snap pictures once the door is open.

No response.

Everyone were curious about what's happening, why isn't the door opening?

_"Hey, do you think he ran away?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"What's happening? Why isn't Cloud Strife coming out?"_

Riku flashed out a mocking smirk. Roxas exchanged glances with Sora, who gave him a 'how would I know what happened to him?" shrug.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the newest member of L.!GHT.

All the reporters snapped pictures of the blonde, who's standing there, staring at the front blankly.

_'And so, Cloud Strife, the new member of L.!GHT will be another vocalist in the group and the electric bass guitarist who has been in training for 3 and a half years. With the new instrument player and vocalist, L.!GHT will be a better band with better musics!'_

The black-haired took a sip of her wine while watching the television. "This child..." She muttered as the camera focused on the grey-haired. "Does he really look like me?" She smirk a little before gulping all the wine.

-----

"Whoa..." Namine opened the closet. "It's so huge!"

She walked around the dorm for several minutes, trying to get used to the environment and familiar to the places. "Is this really a dorm?"

Namine went back to her room, when she was about to unpack her language...

"Oh... It's that guy's iPod..." Namine muttered after taking out the iPod from her pocket. "Maybe I should return it to him before he goes back to his room..."

Namine quietly and slowly open the door, after ensuring there isn't anyone in the room, she goes in. "It's so clean," she take a look at his table, but without her noticing, when she bent down to have a close look at Riku's table, her shoulder slightly pushed the table lamp. "I better put this somewhere where it's not obvious but he will be able to find this..." She opened the drawer and put the iPod in before closing it.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps. "Oh my goodness!"

After coming into his room, Riku heard a cried of pain in his bathroom.

_Maybe it's just my imagination..._

Riku ignored the thought of maybe someone else was in his room and sat on his chair. Then suddenly, he saw his table lamp wasn't facing where he place it. He turned to his bathroom.

-----

"What should I do? What should I do?!" Namine run around the bathroom. "I'm in a deep trouble!" Namine didn't saw a wall and bumped her head against it accidentally. "Ow!" She then cover her mouth.

_I need to be more quiet!_

"What should I do now?!" She whispered. She then walk towards the door and took a peek outside, she saw Riku coming towards the bathroom. Namine panicked.

By the time Riku opened the door, Namine was startled and sat on the toilet bowl, which also startled Riku.

"What are you doing?!"

Namine stuttered, "uh... Well... I..." She accidentally pressed a button of the bidet when she was trying to get up. "What's going on?!" Namine covered her face and went forward and pressed a button, which will only do worse. "How do I stop it?!"

"Isn't it 30 seconds?" Riku took a glance at his clock behind. "We'll wait for it to stop."

After the bidet stopped, Namine stood there, froze.

"So you're now done having a shower by a bidet?"

Namine walk towards him, bowing while apologizing which will only cause Riku to be more irritated because as Namine bowed, water sprinkled from Namine's hair to Riku.

"OI!" He yelled, Namine jumped a little. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry!" Namine wanted to wipe away the water but her hands was almost being smacked by Riku.

"Look, I have to tell you a few stuffs since you're new." Riku leaned against the door. "First, don't. Touch. Me." Riku gave Namine a death glare. "Second, don't ever come to my room without my permission. And third, don't touch my stuffs, got it?"

Namine nodded.

"If you really understand, get. Out. NOW!" Riku shouted. Namine quickly run back to her room. Riku then slowly walk towards the bidet, being cautious of it. "A bidet is more dangerous than I thought..." Riku stare at the wet floor. "I shall be careful of it."

-----

_'ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega_

_neo ttaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega_

_neol darmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul tto georeo naega_

_geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago go'_

"Cloud, you will be a senior like them soon too," Demyx put his arm around Namine in a friendly way as they watch the girls dancing on the stage.

"President, I have a question for you."

"Really? What is it? This is the first question you have for me!"

Namine sweat dropped a little. "Well... How old are you? You look young for a President."

"Me?" Demyx laugh a little. "20 this year." He smile. "Shock? Of course you should be."

Namine nodded again and again. "Of course I am! You're so young for a President! You're able to handle lots of stuffs at such a young age!"

"Well, President Demyx's parents were singers and music composers. He even make his own musics." Roxas stated.

"I feel flattered," Demyx laugh. "Well, compared to other companys' Presidents, I'm still inexperienced."

"You're so humble, President."

"Now, let's drink!" Demyx stood up after smiling to Namine and took a bottle of champagne and open it, after the cork was out, the foam followed, some almost dripped on Riku's pants. "Drink it up, Cloud! This is the very first day you're being with all of us!"

Before Namine bring the glass to her lip, Axel push her hand down. Before Namine gets to drink the champagne, Axel pushed her hand down again. Axel's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Larxene? You're already here? Where are you?"

Namine took the chance to have a few sips of the champagne.

_Gulp, gulp, gulp._

"What's this taste?" Namine stick out her tongue after muttering to herself. Riku smirked at the sight of her sticking out her tongue, he can't believe that she wasn't able to even drink champagne.

-----

"Where are you bringing me to, Axel-san? Who are we meeting?" Namine asked while being pushed by Axel.

"Me," a darker blonde stated before knocking her and Namine's glasses together. "Nice to meet you, _Namine-san_."

Namine gasped. "How did she know about this?!" She hissed to Axel.

"Don't worry, she's my friend."

Before Namine gets to reply him, a pair of hands touched her chest, Namine shoved away the hands and stepped backwards. "What are you doing?!"

The darker blonde smirked. "Don't worry, they're so small, no one would notice."

Namine zip her jacket all the way up.

"Don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who you're thinking." The darker blonde said in a assuring tone. "I'm L.!GHT's hairstylist, Mizuki Larxene."

"N-Nice to meet you, Larxene-san."

"From now on, call me onee-san, alright?" Larxene smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

"H-Hai..."

"And you!" Larxene pushed her glass to Namine before smacking Axel's head.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot?!"

"If you dare to mess around with me, I'll tell everyone about her!"

"Blackmailing will bring you nowhere, Miss Mizuki."

"Try me," Larxene dared, glaring at Axel. He just simply shrugged before leaning forward towards her.

"Really?"

Larxene could feel heat rushing to her face. Axel just pecked her cheek before laughing at her.

"See? You couldn't do anything." Axel laughed even harder. "Let's go, Cloud."

"Ashida Axel!" Larxene yelled out of frustration.

-----

"He's so cute--! His skin is smoother and softer than mine!" A girl with red hair brush her fingers against Namine's cheek and slightly pressing her fingers against them.

"P-Please stop it."

"His voice is just like a little boy! He's so my type!" Another girl with blue hair hug her.

"Please stop it."

"He's so shy! So cute!" Another girl pinched her cheek slightly.

"Have another glass," a girl with black hair refilled Namine's glass with champagne.

"Cheers," the five of them knocked their glasses together and Namine finished all the champagne in one-shot.

"You have great tolerance! Have another glass then."

"It's just the first day and he's getting popular," Demyx stated as he watched Namine.

"He may get to debut his solo album first." Luxord stated.

"That's a great idea! You've finally became clever!" Demyx smacked Luxord's back while laughing.

"F-Fi-Finally...?!" Luxord stuttered. "What are you trying to say, President?" He said in a low voice, but Demyx didn't hear him because of the loud musics.

-----

"Seriously... Where did that Cloud go," Axel muttered. Then suddenly he heard a silly laughter, he turned around and saw the blonde who he has been searching for. "Cloud!" Axel hissed, making sure no one is looking.

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?~ Ah~ Axel-sa----n~" Namine giggled as she play with the glass.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Of course I'm fine!~ But if I'm fine, why am I laughing?" She giggled once more.

"For goodness sake, you're drunk by drinking champagne!" Axel took away her glass.

"Eh?!~ My drink!" Namine tried to get back her glass but Axel pushed her head back.

"Stay still, look into my eyes, stand, stand. Freeze! Yes, you're froze."

"Froze?"

"Yes, froze. You stay here, don't move a inch until I'm back, alright? I'll get you some ice water."

"Freeze," Namine muttered as Axel went to get some ice water. Suddenly, Namine felt queasy.

_I want to go to the washroom..._

Namine stumbled her way to the girls' washroom. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you doing? This is the girls' washroom."

"Hm?" Namine turned around, her voice expressed a little anger. "I want to go to the toilet!"

"Then you should be going to the guys' washroom!" The brunette stated. "Never mind, you seemed drunk, are you alright?"

"Ah... Right, I'm a guy. I'm a GUY!"

"What's with you...?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I'll bring you to the washroom."

"Wha--?! Wait! Hold on!"

"Ah, it's okay! We're both guys."

-----

"Here, this is the male washroom."

"I said I'm fine!" Namine shoved his hands away immediately after Sora finished his sentence. "I'm fine!" With that, she stumbled her way in between the two walls to the washroom but stopped and leaned against the wall.

"This guy is making me nervous somehow."

Sora left and joined the others, believing that Namine would take care of herself.

"Everything is spinning around~" Namine twirl around. "Please stay in place~"

"I'm feeling so warm..." Namine removed her jacket and thought Axel was behind her so she pass it behind, surprisingly, a person took it. Namine smiled to herself, but frowned when she realised there shouldn't be anyone around other than her, alone. She turned around and gasped.

"Be careful, there's lots of reporters around, you wouldn't want them to notice you in your current state." The blonde warned, placing her jacket neatly on his arm. "You look stuffy, I'll help you unbutton your first button."

"No!" Namine shoved away Roxas's hand. "I won't! I can't!"

"You're even sweating, why are you not warm?"

"I'm not! I'm fine, really." Namine took back her jacket.

"Then how about going up to the rooftop for some fresh air?"

"Which way should I go to go to the rooftop?"

"There," Roxas pointed a staircase. "I'll meet you there later on, I'll get you some coffee to sober you up."

-----

"Wa~h! I feel alive~" Namine raised up her arms and stretched. Suddenly, Namine felt queasy. She placed her hands on the railing and leaned against it. "Nurgh!" Namine gasped for air. "Nurgh!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the collar of her jacket, pulling her back. "Are you crazy?! You almost fell!"

"I felt nauseous..."

"Go to the washroom then."

"Nurgh..."

Riku widen his eyes.

"Nurgh!"

Riku look around to see if there's any plastic bags or whatever.

"NURGH!"

Riku push Namine to the railing. Namine puked once Riku stopped pushing her.

_'I'm glad that no one's down there...'_ Riku thought as he watch her puke.

Namine let out a sigh of relieve after Riku harshly let go of her. "I feel alive~"

"Hm? Riku you're here too!" A cheerful voice stated, then he noticed Namine. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

Namine nodded.

"Looks like all the members here, we can make a welcome party." Roxas suggested, Riku wanted to smacked his head, but Roxas dodged.

"Are you dumb?! Having a party here?!"

Namine stumbled to the railing and stand on the bench. "WO~AH~ The sky is so close!~ It feels as if I'm touching it!" Namine tiptoed and stretched her arms.

"He's really something, eh?" Sora stated, taking a sip of the coffee that Roxas was holding earlier.

"Looks like our life would be more interesting from now on." Roxas put his hands into his pocket.

"We'll see if it's interesting or disastrous." Riku fold his arms.

_My vision is getting blurry... My body is--_

Namine closed her eyes and when she was about to fall, the three guys ran towards her.

The beginning of a disaster has started...

* * *

I apologize for this short chapter and the flaws. And the song in this story will be _Abracadabra_ by Brown Eyed Girls

All reviews are welcomed.


	3. Stress

So sorry for not updating this story for such a long time! School was a hassle. I'll try to update this story every two weeks, during the weekends. I hope I didn't make any mistakes in this chapter. Enjoy and review after reading, okay? Reviews always makes me feel happy because it shows that people like this story very much.

I own nothing.

I apologize if there's any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Stress

Namine opened her eyes slowly. "What a nice dream..." She stretched, but suddenly, she could feel her hand hit something... warm. She turned to her right, where her hand hit something. She gasped. It's a grey-haired who's wearing yesterday's clothes.

_Riku-san!_

Namine turned to her left and found herself a brunette who wore nothing but pants.

_Sora-san!_

She sat up and saw Roxas in his pants and tank top.

_Roxas-san!_

The four of them slept in a way which their heads made a circle. Namine panicked.

_Why am I doing here?! Why are they doing here?!_

Namine ran for the door, she didn't care when she accidentally stepped onto Sora's leg.

"Ow..." The brunette moaned. "My leg..." He got up drowsily, hugging his pillow. "Ah, it's already morning..." He looked around and saw Riku and Roxas sleeping soundly. "Che, I never knew that Roxas is such a pig," he grinned. "Looks like I woke up earlier than him." With that, Sora gently threw his pillow on Roxas's face before standing up, looking for Namine. "And where's that Cloud?"

-----

"What happened yesterday? And what's this smell?" Namine took a scent of her sleeves. "It's my own vomit! Wait... When did I vomit?" Namine tilt her head, trying to recall what happened the night before. "I wanted to go to the washroom... Then I saw Roxas-san... Then..." Namine scratch her head a little. "Ah! I saw Riku-san, he pushed me towards the railings, then I vomited," she then took a glance at her sleeves. "But since when my sleeves got stained?"

She closed her eyes, frowning a little. "Something must have had happened..." She sat down as a flashback came into her mind.

_'My vision is getting blurry... My body is--'_

_Namine's body turned and she fell, the three guys ran up towards her, outstretching their arms to catch her._

_"Oi!" The three guys shouted in unison._

_Namine opened her eyes a little, only to see Riku, Roxas and Sora's panicked looks, she laughed a little._

"Wait... Does that mean..." Namine touched her lips a little. "Ow!" She took out her phone and look at her reflection on her phone screen. "My goodness, my lips had burst!" Namine lowered her hand. "Does that really mean... I've..." She sat down.

"So you remembered, don't you?"

Namine nodded. "Yes..." She then gasped. "Heek!" She fell back, supporting herself with her palms. "So-So-Sora-san!" Now that she realise, Sora had put on a shirt.

"Hah, so you remembered don't you?" The brunette took a bite of his apple, juice leaked out. Namine stared at his lips.

"Y-Yes..." Wait a minute, what is she talking about?! "No, I don't." She turn her head away.

"Hmph, look at this punk... You're lying!" Sora grabbed the both sides of Namine's cheeks with his free hand. "How could you act as if nothing happened when you did something unforgivable?!"

"Let's go of me!"

"You said you remembered earlier!" He shook her.

"Ow! Let's go of me!"

"You sure have some nerves don't you, Cloud Strife?!"

"I said I don't remember!"

Sora then let go of her roughly. Namine took a look at Sora's angry face. "I-I'm sorry..."

"If you're really sorry, then go apologize."

"What? It's not you?"

"You won't be here if it's me!" Namine leaned backwards as Sora shouted. "I would throw you off the building if I were aniki!"

"A-A-Aniki?" Namine repeated.

"It's aniki whom you've done that to!" Sora stomped his foot off the bench. "I'm outta here!" Suddenly, he stopped, turning his head to the side. "Remember to apologize!"

"Y-Yes!"

Sora stopped his foot as soon as he's in the house, lifting up his hands, he frowned a little. "That Cloud... He's... weird... How come his face is so..." Sora paused. "Smooth?" Sora shivered. "Forget it, I'm gonna feed Pluto." He took a bite of his apple. "Pluto, I'm coming!" He chirped happily.

-----

"Who's the 'aniki' that Sora-san was referring to earlier...?" Namine rubbed the back of her head. Suddenly, she saw Roxas in the kitchen, pouring some warm tea into a cup. The blonde backed away a little.

"Come here," Roxas said softly and gently without turning his head. "Your stomach will feel better after you drink some warm tea."

"Y-Yes..." Namine hung her head low, walking towards Roxas slowly before getting herself seated. "A-About yesterday..."

"Ah, yesterday was _rea--lly _disastrous..." Roxas run his finger across his lips slowly.

Namine shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry!" She bowed apologetically. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Hey! YOU!" Sora stomped his foot once he got down from the stairs. "Why are you still here?! Aren't you suppose to be apologizing?!"

"I _am_ apologizing right now..." Namine muttered.

"What?" Sora frowned. "It's not Roxas! It's Riku!"

"Hah?" Wait, does that mean... Namine stared into Roxas's eyes, he gave her a small, gentle smile.

"Yeah, it's Riku whom you've... well... vomited onto..." Roxas said softly.

"V-Vomited?!" Namine covered her mouth.

A flashback occurred in both Sora and Roxas's mind.

_'My vision is getting blurry... My body is--'_

_Riku, Sora and Roxas ran up towards Namine. She opened her eyes and saw their panicked looks, it's so funny! Riku's small eyes were so big right now. Sora's mouth were opened bigger than usual. And Roxas's brows were furrowed._

_Then suddenly, Namine went unconscious, Riku caught her and fell onto the floor. Both of their lips touched. No, it's not kiss, just their lips touching. Instead of kissing, it's vomiting..._

_Roxas and Sora made a disgusted look. "My goodness..." Sora covered his mouth while Roxas looked away._

_'This isn't true, right?' Riku thought as some weird liquid flowed into his mouth. Thinking about what is it, he fainted._

_Sora pushed Namine away. Some vomit could be seen at the end of Riku's lip. Namine wiped her lips with her sleeve._

Namine buried her face in her knees, slapping her forehead. "Please tell me this isn't true..."

"We wished this isn't true too, but unfortunately, it is." Roxas placed a hand on Namine's shoulder.

"Looks like Riku is going to _kill_ you." Sora stated. "Having suffered in such a way..." He paused and walked towards Namine, bending down towards her. He leaned closer to her before continuing. "It's just like a super clean city being washed out by the first class pig poop water. Meaning, a tsunami of pig poop water," he made his hand moved in a wave motion before folding his arms. "Got it?"

"No way..."

"Yes way." Sora nodded confidently, arms folded.

"Riku is an _extreme_ clean freak if you don't know." Roxas raised an eyebrow in an if-I-were-you-I-would-be-dead and a pitying way. "If you apologize to him, maybe he'll forgive you." Roxas stood up and took a container out from the pantry.

"Wait, aniki! That's the most expensive tea! Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, and because it's the most expensive tea, it tastes great. When it tastes great, it'll put off fire in people's heart." Roxas chuckled. "I'll make some and you bring it to Riku." He turned to face Namine with a gentle smile. "Alright?"

Namine found herself blushing a little at Roxas's smile. "Y-Yes. Thank you very much." She bowed. Actually, she just want to hide her blushing face by bowing.

"No problem." With a last smile, Roxas turned around and continue to make the tea.

Sora on the other hand, is not happy at all. Why is Roxas treating that Cloud Strife so good? Hello, he's his brother but Roxas didn't treat him as nice as he did to Cloud! Sora pouted and shot death glares to Namine. He mouthed, _'You...'_ He frowned while Namine jerked her shoulders up. _'I'm watching you.'_ He made gestures to show that he'll be watching her before walking away.

-----

Riku look in the mirror, examining his burst lips. "What is this?!" He yelled. "And what's with this smell?!" He sniffed his shirt. "URGH!" He banged the wall. "That Cloud Strife, ever since he's here..." Riku clenched his fist. "Troubles kept on coming." Riku could smell the vomit and shivered. "I better get myself washed."

A few minutes later, Riku had finished showering. He put on his robe before leaving the bathroom. Then, he saw the person who he hated the most. "You."

Namine bowed. "I've came here to seek for forgiveness, Riku-san."

"Get out of my room, you asshole."

"I will, once I'm forgiven."

_For nii-san's sake, I have to be thick-skinned!_

"Forgiven?" Riku slowly walked towards Namine, who's holding onto a tray of tea. "Don't mess with me, you little blondie!"

Every steps that Riku took, Namine took steps backwards. Suddenly, she could feel her back touching the shelf. Riku placed both his hands beside Namine's shoulders, on the shelf. "You." He started. "Why should I forgive you?" He stared at her with eyes that resembles a tiger's.

Namine clenched the tray, her knuckles turning white. "B-Because you're a nice person."

Riku leaned closer to her, the gap between them were less than 3 inches. She could feel his breath, he spoke again. "Nice person?" He paused. "Don't try to flatter me." He paused before continuing. "When I hate someone from the first impression, I will continue hating them forever. Because the people I hate keep on doing things that I hate. I hated you since the day I've first met you, and predictably, you did something I hated the most."

Riku paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sure you'll continue doing things that I hate and thus, I WILL continue hating you!" He banged his hand on the metal shelf hard at the end of the sentence. CDs and a trophy fell from above and the sharp edge of the trophy hit Namine's right temple, causing it to bleed. She dropped the tray.

_Crap! The tea is hot!_

Namine tried to catch the tea, but ended up being scalded. The tea didn't spilled onto Riku's foot, but her hands. Riku widen his eyes at the sight of it. She's trying to save him from being scalded?

Dark red liquid flowed down to her cheeks from her temple. Namine fainted as Riku took the trophy, his shook her with his right hand as his left hand held onto the trophy, he moved his left hand back a little. Suddenly the door opened.

"OH MY BUDDHA!" Axel yelled. "What the hell did you do to my Na--" Axel paused for a second before re-correcting his sentence. "What the hell did you do to Cloud?!" He yelled as he saw Riku's posture, he looked as if he's preparing to hit Namine with the trophy.

"Why did you do that, Riku?" Roxas asked, walking towards Namine.

"I know you hate Cloud, aniki, I hate him too. But you don't have to do this!"

"What?! You think I did this to him?!"

"Then who did it?"

"No one!"

"What's that?! Then why is he injured?!" Axel glared Riku, who's glaring him in return too. "Whatever it is, I'm going to send him to the hospital now." Axel held Namine's arm. "And what happened to his hands?!" He stared at ground. "You, you're going to pay for this, Hisagi Riku!" Axel shot death glares at Riku before leaving the room with Namine in his arms.

-----

_Where... am I?_

Namine could hear someone calling her, it felt as if the voice came out from a tunnel, it's echoing in her head. She could feel the bed that she's lying on bumping up and down. She opened her eyes a little, her vision started off to be blurry then slowly, it became more clear. "Axel-san..."

"Namine, you okay?" Axel held her hands gently. "What happened?"

"I went to--"

"That Riku. He's going to pay for it, that bastard." He paused. "How's your hands? And your head."

"My hands are fine, so is my head."

"Your hands were being scalded badly!"

"I'm fine, Axel-san." Namine looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're going to send you to the hospital and check you from head to toe to see if you're really fine or not. Who knows that you'll be suffering from anaemia or what!"

"Uh... Axel-san..." Namine whispered.

"What?"

"They will find out my identity if we go to the hospital..."

"What, are you an idiot?! You're injured and--" Slowly, whatever Namine said registered in Axel mind. "W-Well... Uh..." He paused. "Stop the car. HEY! I SAID STOP THE CAR, DAMN IT!"

-----

"Here, place this on your forehead." Axel gave Namine a pack of ice.

"Riku-san didn't hurt me, really."

"You should really stop forgiving people when they're too much, Namine."

"Really, he didn't hurt me!"

"That's why I said--" Axel was interrupted by his ringtone. "See? Now he's guilty and calling me now."

"What is it that you want now?" Axel started the conversation.

"Put that Cloud on."

"What?"

"I said put him on, I have something to ask him."

"Whatever you want to tell him, tell me. I'll refer it to him."

"I said--"

"He's currently receiving treatments, you dumbass."

"Whatever it is, put him ON." Riku clenched his fist.

Axel sighed, what a troublesome brat he is. "Here, Riku wants to talk to you."

Namine pointed at herself. "Me?" She took the phone. "Hello?"

"Oi, you." Riku started. "Are you receiving treatments now?"

"Y-Yeah." Namine stuttered. "Well, by any chance, did you call because you're worried?"

"Hah?" Riku snickered. Him worried about her? Don't joke around. "What, are you kidding? Why should I get worried about you, this idiot? I'm just calling because I want to you to tell Demyx that I didn't hit you with my precious trophy." Riku stopped his foot from walking.

"Sorry, mister. Phones are not allowed in emergency rooms." A nurse told him softly.

Riku lowered his phone. "Sorry about that." He then return to the conversation. "Oi, you."

"Y-Yes?"

"If you're in an emergency room, how could you use phone?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "You're lying about being in an emergency room, aren't you?"

"W-Well, no. I-I'm re-really in--"

"Mama! I want to play with the sands!"

Axel quickly walk towards the kid and covered his mouth. "Shh!"

"What are you doing to my son?!" The woman ran towards Axel. Then suddenly a car went by with musics blasted loudly.

Riku smirked. "You, your lying skills suck." With that, he hang up.

"What? Wait! Riku-san!" Namine stood up, turning to look at Axel. "He hung up." She passed the phone back to Axel.

"That stupid bastard!" Axel kicked the bench.

-----

"I'll explain everything to President Demyx later on, Axel-san."

"Good, call me if anything happens, okay?"

When Namine took the first step into the dorm, a reporter called her, interrupting her conversation with Axel. "Cloud Strife-san."

"Eh?" She turned her head. "Y-Yes?"

"Who are you?" Axel place his arm in front of Namine in a protective way. It's a reporter, if Namine said something wrong, they'll be in a deep shit. Axel stared at the long-haired reporter cautiously. "I said, who are you?" He asked in a more demanding tone.

"Ah, I'm Vexen, a reporter from the Radiant Garden Times." He took out his name card and placed it onto Axel's hand.

Axel still remained his arm in front of Namine while taking a quick glance of the name card. He let out a skeptic look. "But unfortunately, it's not a good time for an interview."

"Ah, I wonder if that's the case once you heard about this."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "What? Look, we don't have time to mess around with you, this old fart."

Vexen ignored his insult and continued. "Have you watched or heard about the video uploaded on the Internet, Strife-san?"

"No and not interested, now, GET OUT!" Axel shouted, his voice echoed across the lobby.

"It's nothing big about the video but..." He paused, letting out an evil smirk. "It seems like Hisagi-san and Strife-san isn't getting along well with each other." His smirk grew wider at the sight of Namine's guilty look. "Did something happen?"

Namine shook her head. The reporter saw the bandage on her right temple. "Oh, you're injured, Strife-san."

Namine felt as if she's playing a mind game. The way the reporter was asking her those questions, it feels like those questions has deep meanings within them.

When the reporter held up his camera, ready to snap a picture of Namine's injured temple, Axel placed his arm around Namine's shoulder, letting her to lean back against his arm while he swiftly moved to block the camera, standing in front of Namine. "Well, well. Why not you take a picture of me while I answer all the questions behalf Cloud?" Axel glared at the camera, Vexen gasped at the sight of Axel's fierce-looking eyes and quickly remove his eye from the camera.

Vexen held the camera to his eye again and tilt his head to the right, Axel followed. He ignored Axel and lowered his camera. "By any chance, did Hisagi-san hit you?"

"No, he didn't." Namine tried to remain to be as calm as possible.

Suddenly, Riku walked into the lobby, meeting the trio.

Axel looked behind, the reporter and Namine did the same.

_Shit, what a bad timing._ Axel cursed silently.

"Isn't that Hisagi Riku?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like what you're thinking!" Namine shook her head, waving her hands. "He didn't hurt me!"

_So... If that's the case..._ Riku put on his sunglasses, turning back to leave. Assuming that Namine called the reporter and tell him about the incident.

"Really..." Vexen muttered. "I'll report what you've said then." He let out an evil smirk.

Namine let out a sigh of relieve silently.

-----

"What have you found, Alice?"

"Wait a minute..." Suddenly, the red-haired found the latest article about L.!GHT. "'L.!GHT assault and in discord from this new beginning?' What's this?! Riku-kun hit Cloud?!" The other two girls surrounded the red-haired as she continued. "However, Cloud Strife, despite showing an obvious injury, came out and enthusiastically denied the assault by Hisagi Riku, the leader of L.!GHT."

Alice banged the table hard. "What's this?! Doesn't it seem Cloud Strife is trying to stand out by using Riku-kun and putting a show?" She raised an eyebrow. "Cloud Strife, you're dead." She point her neck with her thumb, then run it across her neck. The other two girls did the same after exchanging glances with each other.

-----

"CLOUD STRIFE NO NO NO! WE AGAINST CLOUD STRIFE! CLOUD STRIFE OUT OUT OUT! WE HATE CLOUD STRIFE! CLOUD STRIFE NO NO NO! WE AGAINST CLOUD STRIFE! CLOUD STRIFE OUT OUT OUT! WE HATE CLOUD STRIFE!" The fangirls shout from the first floor, outside the dorm. Both Namine and Axel stared at them from the rooftop. There's people holding onto banners saying "Kick Cloud Strife OUT!", some says "Cloud Strife sucks!", some says "No one likes Cloud Strife!".

Namine sighed. Axel removed his eyes away from the fangirls and look at the response from the forum, using his phone. "First response, 'Hisagi Riku fighting! And Cloud Strife, go to hell!' second, 'Kick out Cloud Strife!' third, 'You're beautiful'." Axel raised an eyebrow, jerking his neck back a little. "Hah? What's that? 'You're beautiful'?" Axel walked towards Namine and continued. "Fourth, 'The injury is obviously fake!'."

Axel stopped as he doesn't want to be Namine feel more depressed. "Dude, the response is rea--lly huge..."

Namine stood up with a determine look. "Maybe I shall go down and explain things to them about what happened." But before Namine left towards the door, Axel grabbed her hand.

"Do you know what will happen if you go down?" Axel removed his jacket and threw it down. "Ah! Cloud, your jacket!"

All the fangirls ran and stepped onto the jacket again and again. The security guards tried to refrain them, but failed as some bit them, twisted their nipples, slapped them, kicked them in the crotch and tickled their armpits.

When the girls left, all that's ever left was Axel's jacket, in tattered form, that is.

Axel turned his head to face Namine. "Now, do you still want to go?" He then snickered at one of the responses. "'You're beautiful'? What's with that?"

Once Namine reached the dorm, Sora shouted. "Pluto! Go!" Sora let go of his dog. Suddenly, Namine snapped out of her thoughts as the dog pushed her down, licking her face wildly, while Sora on the other hand, laughing his head off. "Go! Pluto, go! Imagine this guy is a treat!"

Namine rolled on the ground wildly. "What's with this?! Sora-san!"

Sora stood up, taking a bite of his apple. He walked towards Namine, telling Pluto to stop. "You," he started. "First, you puked into aniki's mouth, headbutting him, second, you had made a mess in aniki's room and then now, you've made people think that aniki hurt you?" He then folded his arms while Pluto sat down. "What do you want exactly?"

Namine hung her head. "Sorry, I'll clean up the mess later on."

"You big pig poop tsunami," Sora let out an angry look. "You'll pay for whatever you've done towards aniki! Pluto," he glance at Pluto. "Go!"

After many struggles, Namine gently pushed away Pluto, running towards the door, Sora wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oi, who says you can go?!"

"Let me go!" Namine stomped onto Sora's foot, biting his muscular arm hard.

"Ow!" Sora let go of her. Namine took the chance to run away. "T-That guy's w-weird..." He cleared his throat. "I was just ki-kidding and he took it seriously..." He paused. "Am I disturbing the peace? Why must he bit me?!" Before he took a bite of his apple, he took in a deep breath before ranting again. "After all, he's the pervert who jumped onto Riku aniki!"

-----

Namine bit her tongue, she mustn't cry. Suddenly, she bumped against a person. She slipped on her slippers and fell. Expecting to feel the hard floor, something soft and warm could be felt on her back, she opened her eyes. In front of her eyes was another pair of blue eyes which resembles hers, just that his is darker. "R-Roxas-san." Roxas supported Namine with his arm.

"Why are you running, it's dangerous."

Namine sat up. "I-I'm sorry..."

Roxas patted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..."

But when Roxas outstretched his arm, he gently touched Namine's right temple, where a bandage is on it, Namine jerked and leaned backwards. Roxas bent his fingers a little. "If you react like that, everyone will figure it out."

"H-Huh?"

_Don't tell me... He had discovered about me!_

Roxas blinked. What is he talking about? He's suppose to pretend not to know anything about it. "See, you're doing it again." He smiled.

Namine gulped.

"I'm saying, it's obvious when you're scared or frightened. It's enough for people to think that you were hit by Riku." He lied about what he meant earlier.

"Ah... I see..." Namine let out a sigh of relieve silently.

Roxas ruffled her hair before walking away.

"What am I thinking? How could Roxas-san know about it?" Namine then made her way to Riku's room.

_Woah... It's really a mess..._

"I should clean this mess before Riku-san comes back..." Namine bent down, stacking the CDs on top of one another. "Hm?" She look through all the albums. "It's all Yukira Lulu's albums... I never knew that Riku-san is a fan of her." She then found a picture. It's a young boy with a young-looking woman. "Could this be Riku-san?"

"Hey you." A familiar demanding voice spoke from behind, Namine jerked.

"R-Riku-san..."

"What do you want now?!" He snatched the stack of CDs from her hands.

"I just want to clean up the mess..."

Suddenly, Riku pulled her wrist roughly, leading her somewhere.

"Wait! Riku-san! Where are you... Wait!"

Suddenly, Riku pulled her to the front and roughly let go of her, Namine bumped onto Sora, who pushed her away and Roxas caught her shoulders. "What are you doing, Riku, Sora?!" Roxas furrowed his brows.

"President Demyx, good timing. This guy. Kick him OUT."

"What? Are you trying to add fire to the scandal?!" Demyx tilt his head.

"Then I won't stay here."

"Wait, aniki, why are you leaving?" Sora threw the pillow onto the couch, standing up.

"Hisagi Riku, will you stop acting like this?!" Demyx furrowed his brows.

Riku ignored Demyx and walked toward the door.

"What a rough start..." Roxas rested his hands into his pockets. "Riku really needs to learn how to give in, preventing things to get worse."

Sora glared at Namine, Axel sighed, Demyx punched the wall and there's three other strangers in the room, one has steel-blue hair, his bangs covered his right eye, another one has blue hair too, but was spiked up behind and the last one has long, grey hair, he had dark skin. Namine was wondering who they are but snapped out of her thoughts once the door banged.

She ran towards the door, chasing after Riku. "Riku-san, please hold on."

Riku ignored her.

"Please hold on!" She repeated, going down the stairs.

He ignored her again. Great, now she's fed up. "I SAID HOLD ON, DAMN IT!"

Riku rolled his eyes, staring into Namine's eyes.

"Stay here." She said in a demanding tone.

Riku walked towards her, bending down before leaning his face closer to hers. Namine had a determine look on her face, her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. "And who are you to order me around?" Riku frowned. "As I've predicted, you really did things that bothered me. You should stop, if not, I'll really hurt you." With that, he left.

On the other hand, Namine clenched her hands tightly. Damn it, why is Riku that guy acting like a bastard everytime? Urgh, Namine could feel anger piling up in her chest. "GO TO HELL!" She yelled, her voice echoed across the buildings.

* * *

Review, otherwise Xigbar will stalk you along with Xaldin. And if you review, Roxas will treat you a sea-salt ice cream! So review, okay?

And also, 'Aniki' means big brother.


	4. The Start Of Her 'Celebrity' Life

Uh... I may not be able to update this story next week and next, next week. Been pretty busy these few days.

And I know that this chapter is pretty short. I will write the next chapter longer, alright?

I own nothing.

Pardon my grammar mistakes.

* * *

The Start Of Her 'Celebrity' Life

"Cloud? Cloud?" Axel looked around, when he's sure that there's no other people around, he cleared his throat and called softly for the blonde. "Namine? Hello? Namine? Answer me."

The redhead then went to the balcony, where the blonde who he's looking for sat on the bench, hugging her knees, legs crossed. Her expression was unreadable. Axel walked towards her, getting himself seated beside Namine. She sighed.

"Well..." Axel scratched the back of his head, as if he's feeling awkward. "I uh... am bad at comforting people when they're sad. But well, stay strong, alright?"

Namine sighed heavily, blinking her eyes slowly. "It's very difficult for me to handle this, Axel-san..." she paused, Axel waited for her to continue patiently. Namine took a deep breath before continuing, "only one day had passed and I'm already feeling tired as though one year had passed..."

"Why are you saying such things when you've safely finished your first day as a celebrity?" Axel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Starting is half of the battle, so you've already come halfway and I'm sure you wouldn't want to give up and let all your efforts to be in the drain right now."

Namine sighed again. "But Riku-san left the dorm because of me..." she sat properly on the bench, legs crossed and elbow on her thigh so that she can place her chin on her palm while her other hand was tapping Axel's hand which was on her shoulder, "I kept on doing things that he hate." She hung her head quickly, as if a screw was removed from her neck.

"Well... actually, I admire you a lot."

Namine looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see, if you two are friendly, then the both of you would be close with one another as in as though you two are real brothers. And then through this and that, there's an higher chance of being found out," Axel said while Namine didn't know what's he's trying to say. "But if he hates you now, then he wouldn't even bother to get close to you. And when he doesn't want to get close to you, the chance of being found out is lower and you can spend your days here safely until your brother comes back. Isn't this good?" Axel felt proud of his theory.

"This is good! Real good!" Namine said happily. Then suddenly, she let out a sacarstic look. "Do you really believe that I could safely spend my days here?"

"Of course you could! For the sake of Cloud, your brother, you will no doubt be able to do well." Axel grinned. He smacked Namine's back in a friendly way. "And also, it's a bit unsteady because of the media scandal, but you're the number one online search! With one swoop, everyone knows who Cloud Strife is now!"

"Heh heh heh~" Namine laughed childishly, nodding, then let out a sacarstic look again. "For your information Ashida-dono, I'm been known nationwide for a bad reason."

Axel cleared his throat, letting go of Namine's shoulder.

After a long moment of silence, Axel spoke again. "But then again, if you're famous, you'll be able to find your mother. So don't be discouraged and give up, alright?"

"If I became famous, will our mother recognise us?"

-----

"Oh my... such a handsome boy!" She exclaimed. "When he was young, I carried him around, fed him milk and practically raised him!" The woman bragged.

"If you say so..." A lady sitting at the same table said sacarstically, obviously not believing what the woman just said.

"Oi! I'm being honest here! You don't trust my words?!"

"Of course we don't!"

"I've said already! I'm saying the truth! This is Cloud Strife, my nephew!"

"Oh really?" Another lady raised an eyebrow, also obviously not believing whatever the woman is saying.

"Of course, of course, of course!" She turned the newspaper to saw her the picture of the so-what called handsome boy earlier. "Look here, look here!"

The lady raised an eyebrow.

The woman continued. "Look at his face, he looked just like her! Even at one glance, he still looks the same!"

"And here I thought you left the twins at an orphanage when they're at a very young age." The lady in blue stated in a matter of fact tone, fixing her makeup.

"What?! Left?! Who le--" The woman cleared her throat, smiling after that. "In the situation that time, I was simply going to leave them for a bit."

"Hah! You're bad at lying, Maleficent you old witch!" The lady shouted, blatantly annoyed by her lies and her braggy personalities.

"I'm not lying! But then my situation never worked out, so I was not able to bring them back." She must have something going through her mind and she planning something. "But, now that my situation seemed like it's opened up, I should go get them."

"I'm sure they'll be excited to see the aunt who abandoned them at the orphanage when they're young. You're not even their mum, why would they want to see you? Plus, you _abandoned_ them." The lady laughed sacarstically. "Yeah, they're going to look forward to see you."

Maleficent frowned, banging the table in anger. "Look, more than an unknown mother, an aunt who cared for them, at least I'm a little better!"

"Glad that you know you're a little better."

"I-I meant a hundred times better!"

"'A hundred times better'?!" The lady smirked sacarstically. "You said you only had them with you for a _few_ months."

"But still...!" The woman was speechless for a second. "I'm better than their mother, who threw them away as soon as she had them born! I'm better, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, right... I'm sure their mother loves them way more than you do!"

-----

_Click clong click clog click clog_

"Welcome." The man walked towards the woman who's walking quickly towards the lift, greeting her beside her ear softly so that no one would notice them.

"I've quietly came in, so be careful not to let the reporters gather, got it?"

"Understood." He bowed, stopping his foots after passing her the room number and keycard and let the woman walked towards the lift alone quietly, save it for her heels.

-----

"I'm at the hotel located at The World That Never Was." Riku rolled his eyes while sighing, tired of hearing Demyx telling him not to off his phone. "I understand, President. I will leave my phone on." With that, he hung up.

The lift stopped at level 2. Riku shot his eyes up and found himself a woman who he doesn't want to meet the most in his life.

There's an eye contact made for three seconds before Riku blinked and looked away when he opened his eyes. The woman smirked before entering the lift, standing beside the silver-haired.

After the door shut, the woman took off her sunglasses. "It has been a while."

Riku remained silent, as if he didn't heard what the woman had just said.

The woman continued. "I heard that you even abroad. I suppose you're very famous right now, no?"

"I didn't hear about you in Radiant Garden, it seems like Madame had faded a bit." Riku didn't turned his head to look into the woman's eyes, his eyes remained at the door, staring at his own reflection.

The woman laughed. "'Madame'?" She laughed even louder. "But when you were young, you used to call me Okaa-san." She turned her head and stared at the corner of Riku's impassive eyes.

"I didn't know better then." Riku turned and looked into the woman's eyes coldly. "And you've just said it. I called you that when I was _young_."

The woman widen her eyes in disbelief.

Riku continued after looking at the front again. "I thought that if someone gave birth to me, that they were a mother."

The woman gritted her teeths without opened her mouth, staring at Riku angrily.

_Ding_

The door opened. Riku looked at the top, where the levels were shown. It's level 8, his room was located at there.

Riku walked out of the lift coldly while the woman's eyes followed him.

"Riku."

"Don't act as if you know me and close to me." He said without turning his head. "When I was younger, I had no choice but to act like I knew you because Madame was famous." He paused. "But now I'm famous, it's a hassle for me."

The woman laughed as Riku walked further and further away from the lift. She then put on her sunglasses on again.

"Today really sucks." Riku cursed as he loosen his tie and soon untie it before unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt while walking towards his room.

-----

"The Asian Music Festival will be held in two weeks' time, and I am sure you guys know about it," the blonde who's the youngest yet the most capable spoke, spinning his chair in circles in a carefree manner while the others shook their heads, thinking that he's still a child at times. Suddenly, the blonde stopped his chair from spinning. He stood up, only to find himself giddy and fell onto the floor.

"P-President!" The dark blue-haired called and went up to help the blonde up.

"I-I'm fine... Don't worry, Noct." Demyx said, trying to get a hold of himself.

The rest slapped their hands to their foreheads at the sight of this carefree boss.

The blonde then continued. "And something cool will be happening." He banged the table, startling the other five people. "Cloud Strife will be having his first performance during the event." He grinned.

Axel stopped playing the games with his phone and stared at Demyx with disbelief. "You gotta be kiddin' me, Pres..."

"No I'm not, bro." Demyx folded his arms and let out a confident smile.

"I thought Cloud's official debut would be on the 6th album!"

Demyx walked around as Axel continued. "Cloud is not fully prepared yet."

"And I have not decided the style concept yet, President Demyx." Larxene added.

"No, no, no, no, no." Demyx wiggled his index finger, moving it closer to Larxene and soon placed it at her lips to shut her up. Larxene widen her eyes and stared at her nose and Demyx's slender finger. She looked stupid, Axel laughed his head off at the sight of it, only to get a punch from Larxene in the face.

Axel cursed softly.

"It's not going to be a problem for you, Larxene. You're a professional, aren't you? This wouldn't be a difficult task for you." Demyx withdraw his finger and plopped into the chair, leaning his back against it. "You have to crush the useless press scandals. And this is the best way to solve everything." Demyx shrugged. "And I've already seen Strife's skills, so why not?"

Demyx then grinned as Axel stared at Larxene with a pair of worried eyes while she shrugged.

The blonde then banged the table once again with a grin. "Now, get him for solo shots now, alright?"

"But sir..."

Demyx took his sitar and plucked the strings loudly with a grin. "Check this out yo, babeh! Cloud Strife will be officially debutted! WOOT!"

Axel and Larxene's jaws dropped, not knowing what to do.

-----

"Yes." Axel replied. "Yes, both jackets and profile pictures." He paused as he listened to the other party reply on the phone. "If there isn't any problems with the traffic, we will be there within an hour's time." There's another paused as Axel listened to the reply. "Yes, see you later."

Namine pulled Axel by his shoulder after he hung up.

"What is all this pictures taking thing about? Why suddenly--"

Axel hushed her.

"And what stage preparations? Is it my brother's job to do all these? I'll only be here for 6 months! And the 6th album will only be out 8 months later! So why am I doing this now?"

Axel hushed her again, this time, slightly louder. He doesn't want anyone to know about her being a girl.

"The situation has become necessary for this."

"Now, shall we go, Namine dear?" Larxene placed her arms around Namine's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She then slightly pushed Namine while walking.

"But whenever Axel-san and you tell me that things would be fine, they didn't end up fine..." Namine muttered under her breath while walking, leaning against Larxene's arm.

But little did the trio know, there's a person watching them from above, the rooftop of the dorm.

"So it was like that..." the dirty blonde took a sip of his tea.

"Aniki, what's up?" The brunette asked, hands behind his head.

"Nothing." Roxas muttered with his lips against the cup. He took another sip of his tea. "There was an interesting show to watch earlier."

Sora then moved his hands away from the back of his head. He then looked down from the rooftop. "What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"As for what it is... you should look for it yourself. But since you're so obtuse, it'll be hard for you to find it yourself." With that, Roxas smiled and left.

"Hah?! What's with that?!" Sora huffed, then followed behind Roxas. "Hey, tell me! What is it? What's going on earlier? Is it got to do with the big pig poop tsunami?"

Roxas smiled and went down the stairs. They're now in the dorm, at the living room.

"Tell me, aniki! I really want to know! Please tell me, aniki!" Sora pulled Roxas by his sleeve. "Tell me! I really want to know! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

But too bad that Roxas still remained his smile and continued walking down the stairs. "Aren't you tired? You've keep asking me to tell you what happened since just now." He asked in an amused tone.

Roxas then got himself seated on the couch, Sora followed. The older twin then took the television remote controller and turned on the television.

"Ah!" Sora snapped his fingers. "It must be Cloud Strife, the big pig poop tsunami!"

"Sora, you should stop calling him that." Roxas sang, not removing his eyes away from the television.

"If you say so..." Sora shrugged. "But then again, back to the topic, he's really strange!"

Roxas then finally removed his eyes away from the television and stared into the younger twin's eyes, an eyebrow raised. "What made you said that?"

_Don't tell me, Sora had found out about her..._

"Yes." Sora said, as if he could read Roxas's mind.

The blonde widen his eyes. "Since when?"

"Since Riku aniki left yesterday, he had been all moody and gloomy."

Roxas then let out a sigh of relief. "So this is what you're talking about..." He chuckled.

Sora ignored Roxas's statement and continued after folding his arms. "He stayed at the balcony for the whole day yesterday! And also..." Roxas stared at Sora while he paused. "He's really weird... As a guy, his skin is so... how should I say... soft."

Roxas then chuckled before taking a sip of his tea.

"Aniki, you must like him a lot, don't you?"

Roxas removed his lips from his cup and stared into Sora's eyes before laughing at him. "What are you talking about? For your information, I'm straight."

"That's not it! I'm referring to Riku and I dislike him a lot, but you seemed to like him a lot. Helping him again and again."

"Well, we're a band. And we're suppose to help each other."

"And not to forget that you even took care of him till the end that night."

Roxas blinked as a flashback went into his mind.

_"Go to the car with Riku so that people wouldn't notice." Roxas instructed Sora, who piggybacked Riku._

_"Okay, I understand." With that, the brunette left._

_After the brunette was out of sight, Roxas was still thinking how to get himself and the fellow out here so that people wouldn't notice them, they can't simply follow Sora and Riku, people would misunderstood!_

_"Che, way to completely exacerbate the situation..." he muttered as he stared at Namine, he placed his arm under her arm and his other hand grabbed firmly on Namine's wrist, "oi, wake up! Cloud Strife, wake up! There's a fire going on here now! You'll be a roasted pig if you continued sleeping for another second!" He shook her furiously while supporting her._

_No response._

_Roxas sighed. Then suddenly, Namine leaned back, her hair fell back, showing her flawless skin more. Roxas turned his head to see what's the fellow doing once he felt her moving, only to see a very beautiful sight of the blonde. He studied her face. Her jaws were pointy, her skin were flawless, her right ear had a piercing, it's a wolf earring she's wearing, her nose is small. And also, her face is small._

_"What is this..." He murmured._

_Then suddenly, Namine placed her arms around Roxas's shoulder, hugging him tightly as if he's a teddy bear._

_Then something soft was pressed against his chest, thinking that it is inappropriate for a guy and a girl to hug when they're not close to each other, especially when they're both celebrities, Roxas quickly yet gently removed her arms away from him. "We better leave now." He then placed Namine's arm over his shoulder and support her. "And tell me that you're not a girl. Do you know that it's dangerous for a girl to pretend to be a guy, joining a band? You'll be in a deep trouble!"_

_An annoyed grunt escaped from Namine's lips. "Shh...!"_

_Okay, obviously, she's drunk. Real drunk._

-----

"Aniki, you must like to be around feminine-looking guys." Sora said, taking away the remote controller away from Roxas.

"You and your nonsense." Roxas chuckled. "You know I don't." He shook his head.

"I know. Just simply saying that for fun. You helped Cloud is because you're kind. Wait, it should be that you're always _too_ kind. When young, you always got into troubles because of your overly kindness!"

Roxas chuckled. "But you know what?"

"Hm?" Sora shifted his vision from the television to Roxas.

"I'm going to have fun watching how they try to hide the truth using different and interesting methods for the moment."

"Hah?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that let's watch CSI: Miami, you dimwit." Roxas ruffled Sora's head.

"Oh..." Sora then switched the channel to watch CSI: Miami, the show his older twin brother wants to watch.

* * *

Do review, alright? Imagine you've wrote a story and all you've got for the story was 200 favourites, 95 story alerts but 1 review. Just by adding a story to your favourite doesn't show that you like the story a lot. If you really enjoyed reading a particular story, you should review about it! I don't mind reviews with little words, because every review counts, so do not think that I would be angry just because your review only has words like 'Nice!' or 'Great story!', of course, I would be angry with you flame my story without a great reason.

Reasons like your favourite character was paired up with the character you dislike the most wasn't a good reason for you to flame people's story. In fact, it's the lamest reason. If it's about grammar mistakes, I don't think it's a good reason for you to flame the story just because of the mistakes, nobody's perfect. If you don't like a particular story, you just click the 'back' icon and go back to the previous page where you were, it's not good to flame other people's story when they had put in lots of effort in it.

So... yeah, that's all. Do review because I've spent hours to write and edit the story. So do review to show how much you like this story, alright?


	5. Discovered

I apologize for not updating this story that often. I've been really busy with school works (which really sucks to no end). And I'm unable to write this chapter longer. I apologize for that too. But I'm still hoping that you readers would review after reading. Pardon me if there's any grammar errors.

I own nothing.

* * *

Discovered

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Namine jerked at every snap and flash, shutting her eyes tightly.

The blue-haired stopped as Axel and Larxene both wondered why he did. He walked towards the blonde, placing his hands on her shoulders, Namine shrugged her shoulders deeper, staring into the photographer's eyes timidly. He's staring at her with a pair of fierce-looking eyes.

"Y-Yes...?"

His frown turned into a gentle smile. Namine blinked, confused. "You should relax your shoulder in order to look natural, look." He lifts up the camera to show her how weird she looked. "It's not your appearance that made you look weird, but your shoulders." He poked her on the shoulder. "Try not to be nervous even if it's difficult, hide your anxiousness, this is what every celebrity must know."

Namine nodded.

"Now, shall we continue?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Uhm..."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"How should I address you as?"

He smiled. "Noct. Pleasant to meet you, Cloud."

"Nice to meet you too, Noct-san."

"No no, Noct will do."

Namine smiles sheepishly as she stepped back and prepare to pose. Larxene and Axel both smile as they watch Namine slowly opening up to her surroundings.

Namine places her hands on her hips, standing on one foot, looking cool huh?

_Snap!_

She then rests one hand in the pocket and the other at the black scarf she had wrapped around her neck loosely.

_Snap!_

Noctis stood up and help Namine to adjust her scarf and hair a little. "Larxene, could you help me switch on the fan?"

Larxene nodded and switched on the fan.

"Thanks."

The wind blew against Namine, she squint her eyes a little.

"Okay, let's continue."

Namine then face the fan, where the wind is blowing from, lowering her head, hands in her pockets, standing on one foot.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Great!"

Both Axel and Larxene were at the back, posing in order to guide Namine, but she don't seemed to notice them as she's paying attention to Noctis and his advises.

-----

_Am I that-that easy_

_Is love that easy to you_

_Our memories seem easy to you_

_Is everything is easy for you_

"H-How am I suppose to do it?!" Namine hissed as Axel pushed her forward while she, on the other hand, pushes herself backwards.

"Just imitate whatever they do!" Axel pushes Namine harder, he then grab her wrists gently. "Something like this," he then wave her wrists around.

Larxene smacked Axel. "What the hell are you doing?! That's not the way!"

"I-I'll try learning the dance myself..." Namine steps forward, looking into the mirror, standing behind the trainees.

She observes closely, then starts moving her foot left to right, then back to left then right. Her hands imitated the actions that the trainees do, but the difference is way too big.

30 minutes had gone, but Namine only improved a little... _Very_ little. If this continues, it won't do anything good for both Namine and her brother, Cloud Strife.

Axel steps forward, beside Namine and danced along with her. He place his hand together, making them into fists and sway it. He winked to her.

_Do your best_ He mouthed. Namine smiled sheepishly. Soon, Larxene joined in.

-----

"Remove the new member! Remove the new member! Remove the new member! Remove the new member! Remove the new member!" The fangirls shouted in unison.

The first thing Namine always sees after training are these fangirls, hearing them shouting for her to be kicked out. She sighed after stepping out of the van, she's tired.

Axel placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alice turned around and saw Namine hung her head low. "Hah! That's Cloud Strife!"

Then, the crowd of fangirls ran towards Namine. The security guards blocked their way. Larxene took a glance of the fangirls and shook her head. She then place her hand on Namine's head, patting her. "Let's go."

Namine nodded slightly. The closer they are to the fangirls, the tighter Axel's arm was across Namine's arm and the louder the fangirls shouted angrily. Namine lowered her head, Axel pulled her closer towards his chest, whispering "It'll be fine, don't worry." into her ear.

-----

"Is this okay? Are you having difficulties breathing? Is it too tight and is it hurting your chest?"

There isn't any response.

Larxene remained silent and stare at the emotionless Namine, she must be having a very rough time. Larxene then stopped tightening the bandage.

Namine then fluently put on her white hoodie.

She patted Namine's head gently before heading out to tell Axel that Namine's ready for the training.

-----

_Am I that-that easy_

_Is love that easy to you_

_Our memories seem easy to you_

_Is everything is easy for you_

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Namine count in her heart, but the moment she finished the first eight steps, she stepped onto the trainee next to her the next moment.

"What are you doing seriously?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Seriously, how can an idiot like you be a celebrity?" With that, all the trainees left for their breaks.

No one's in the room, the lights were switched off, Axel and Larxene had a meeting with Demyx so they can't be with her. Namine sighed heavily, shutting her eyes slowly. "I'm tired..." She plopped and sprawled on the floor, not caring her image at all.

Seconds later, footsteps could be heard. "Giving up already?"

Namine shot her head up, eyes opened. She jerked her head to the side. "It's you... I saw you on the other day..."

The steel-blue haired with his bangs covering his right eye smiles gently. "Hello, I'm Zexion."

Wow, he's speaking so formally... Namine stood up and bowed. "I'm Cloud."

"I know, everyone in the whole global knows."

The blonde lowered her head, guilt all written on her face.

Then, the steel-blue haired said something that made Namine's heart beat rapidly, as if it's going to break through her ribcage.

"... And I know that you're a girl."

He's smirking, Namine is speechless. What is she going to say now?

"I'm not." Okay, that's a corny sentence...

"You're not?" Zexion then brush his fingers against her cheek. "Then what's with this unusual soft skin?"

Namine pressed her cheeks. She never knew that her cheeks are soft, all she knew was it's not smooth and her skin is pretty dark due to the often swimming with Zack.

"I..."

"And what's with this shrugging?" He poked her shoulders. "What's with this small face?"

"I..."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

After a long moment of silence and awkwardness, Namine bowed. "Please don't tell anyone about this!"

Zexion blinked, then smirks again. "Of course I won't tell anyone about this, it wouldn't do me anything good nor bad."

Namine let out a sigh of relieve quietly.

"But..."

Namine looked up again.

"Noct knows about this too."

The blonde frowned, closing her eyes, sighing silently.

"Don't worry, Noct isn't the kind of untrustworthy person." He pauses. "But..."

He folded his arms. "I don't care what's the reason for you to disguise into a guy, joining a boyband. But there's one thing I want get it into your head," he leans closer to Namine, who leaned backwards, shoulders shrugged deeper. "Don't you dare destroy this company because of you, being a girl." His stare is cold and somehow, shows that he's a distant-type of person. "I need a job to earn a living and this is the only place I can earn lots of money." His voice is emotionless and cold but somehow, his words seemed to have deep meanings within it. Namine nodded.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't."

Zexion then stood straight, arms still folded. "Good. Now, shall I teach you how to dance?"

"What?"

"What what? I'm the one who created all the dance for L.!GHT. I'm in charge of creating dance according to the members' personalities and the beat, meaning and story of the song.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for your effort." Namine bowed slightly.

After that, Namine was paying her fullest attention as Zexion demostrated the dance steps in front of her step by step..

-----

"Ah, Reporter Vexen..." The dirty blonde pace around the room slowly. "I'm telling you the truth. There isn't any hullabaloo caused by any L.!GHT members!"

Okay, the damn Vexen is getting annoying.

"Rumours! Everything are nothing but rumours!"

And he's getting to Demyx's nerves. It's pretty rare to see the normally goofy and patient Demyx to get angry. This proofs one things, that Reporter Vexen is truly annoying.

"Yes! All are rumours!" Demyx banged the table, so loud that Vexen jumped at the sound of the table made by the blonde through the phone.

-----

_'L.!GHT new member, Cloud Strife's growing pains! Even the fans object!'_

Riku read impassively. He scrolls down the page, smirking and snickering out loud a little. He places his laptop on the coffee table and stood up, pacing around the room.

Suddenly, his phone screen lit up, his ringtone broke the chain of silence across the room. Riku sighed before walking towards the couch, picking up his phone. "Bet it's President..."

_'President Demyx calling...' _written the phone screen.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Knew it."

He press the busy button then switches off his phone before throwing it back to the couch. "15th call from you, President and I'm tired of the same sentences about the scandal from you."

-----

Namine's sitting in front of the mirror, staring into the spaces blankly while Larxene's choosing an outfit for her.

"Namine, are you alright?"

"Huh?" She said quietly, obviously surprised by Larxene. "Y-Yes."

"You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

-----

"Yeah... I saw the article about Strife."

Riku should have switched off his laptop too, if he had predicted that the President would talk to him by using webcam, that is.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"They're shooting the Asian Music Festival promotional videos." Demyx paced around the room, arms folded. He smiled. "If you didn't show up..." Then suddenly, he stopped smiling and slammed his palms on the table. Riku jerked back a little and blinked. "Are you trying to add fire to the scandal?"

Riku sighed, looking away before shutting his eyes slowly. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Think?" Demyx stood up straight again, arms folded. The look in his eyes obviously shows arrogance and seriousness. "Who do you think you are, Hisagi Riku?"

Riku glared at Demyx, who glared harder back at him and there's a short moment of silence.

"I don't care if you want or don't want to go for the event. I want to see you turn up on the day itself, if not," he leaned closer to the camera. "Prepare for the consequences." He then continued. "The schedule is released, take a look at it and prepare yourself for the event."

Riku sighed softly before nodding his head unwillingly.

"Do it right now, I want to ensure that you did have a look at it."

Geez, since when the goofy and carefree President became so strict and serious?

"What are you waiting for? Open the file and read it right NOW!"

The impassive look on Riku's face is pissing Demyx off to no end.

-----

With the final movement, everyone clapped and cheered. "Great job, Strife!"

Little did Namine know, her bandage which is supposingly to be wrapped around her chest firmly, loosen. Larxene widen her eyes at the sight of it and quickly find an excuse to make Namine out of the room.

"Namine, let's go buy some drinks, I'm thirsty!"

"Hey, help me buy one drink too!"

"Me too!"

Obviously, their words went into deaf ears. Larxene are busying pushing Namine out of the room!

-----

"Are you looking at the schedule?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait a minute, I'll go get some drinks. AND DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THE FILE!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Demyx stood up then realised that he forgotten his wallet, he looked around and saw his wallet behind his laptop. He lazily took it, causing the laptop to turn a little. The webcam turned its angle because of that.

While waiting for Demyx, Riku drank water.

Then suddenly, two feminine voices could be heard. Riku raised an eyebrow while gulping the water.

It was revealed to be Namine and Larxene. Riku spits out the water all over the laptop screen at the sight of Larxene cornering Namine against the wall.

"La-Larxene-san, we can't do it here!"

"Don't worry, no one's here."

Riku coughed, obviously choked.

"Take off your shirt."

"My goodness..." Riku muttered, slapping his hand to his eyes.

"Is this alright?"

"This is urgent! But first, switch off the lights so that no one knows we're here. Hurry!"

After switching off the lights, Riku can't see anything. All he heard was "Is this alright? Is it too tight? Are you feeling uncomfortable? Do you have difficulties breathing?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good, now put on your shirt and switch on the lights."

After the lights are on, Namine smiled to Larxene. "Thank you, Larxene-san. Thanks to you, no one knows that I'm a girl."

"If it still get loosens, I'm going to sew it against your skin."

Namine replied her with her slight smile.

"Are you tired? You don't seem to be as active as usual."

"Cloud Strife is a _girl_?" Riku raised an eyebrow. It's impossible.

-----

"Dem, I'm heading out."

"Dem? Why out of a sudden calling me so casually?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm not wrong," Riku glances at the digital clock while driving. "Everyone's in the practise room, right?"

One of Riku's habits - ignores people and only cares about his own motive. Demyx rolled his eyes. "Yeah..."

"I'm going to be there by 15 minutes. I have to talk to a certain person."

Before Demyx could even open his mouth to talk, Riku hangs up. He increases the speed of the car after switching on a metal music.

_Cloud Strife... You're dead._

-----

Slamming the doors open, everyone immediately stops whatever they're doing and snapped their heads to the door's direction, blatantly surprised by the sudden appearance of the King of Arrogance, Hisagi Riku.

"Oh! Riku aniki, you're back!" Sora runs to Riku excitedly, but was ignored and pushed by the grey-haired.

"You," Riku grabs Namine, who blinked and jerked back in response, by the collar, Roxas walks towards them.

"Riku, you shouldn't be so rude." He placed a hand on Riku's arm, trying to make him let go of Namine.

Riku snapped his head to Roxas's direction and glared at him. "It's none of your business, so out of my way."

"Let go of Cloud."

"I said. Out. Of. My. Way." Riku glared harder. "I don't want to hurt you." He warned.

"Why are you always being so harsh towards Cloud? Just because he's the new member?!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"Then tell me, what do you know about him?!"

"Shut up and stop wasting my time! Out of my way!" Riku pushes Roxas and drags Namine out of the room, to the lobby then out of the whole building by the collar.

-----

"Wait, where are you going, aniki?!"

Roxas didn't reply Sora, just chasing after Riku and Namine.

_Anything bad mustn't happen to her!_

At the thought of Riku might hurt Namine, Roxas increase his speed and ran faster than before.

After reaching the ground level, Riku turned around and glared at Namine hard, who just stare at him blankly with wide eyes.

"You," he placed both hands at Namine's shoulders. Then pulled her closer out of a sudden.

_Found them!_

Roxas placed a hand against the wall, stopping his foot. But only to find himself a sight of Riku pulling Namine closer, hugging her.

Riku frowned at the thought of his prediction was correct, she _is_ a girl. He could feel something soft against his chest. He pulled back and before he could ask why is she disguising as a boy, a flash blinded the both of them for a quick second.

Riku snapped open his eyes open angrily.

"See? Nothing happened! Both of them are getting along well!" Demyx smacked Vexen's back. Appearently, it's in a friendly way, but in the truth, he's smacking his back in anger. Vexen has been bothering Demyx from day to night for days about the scandal!

Vexen almost dropped his camera.

"Woah! Be careful, Reporter Vexen!" Demyx laughed in a friendly manner, then smacked his back again. Then Vexen's camera almost fell, Demyx then smacked his back again while laughing.

"Wa- hold on, my camera!"

"Hahaha! You're so clumsy, Reporter Vexen!" The blonde has yet to smack Vexen again.

-----

"I thought Hisagi was going to hit you for sure earlier!" Axel patted Namine's head in comfort.

"Uhm..." Namine nodded slowly. "Something about him had changed..."

"Really? What is it?" Axel raised a curious eyebrow. A person like Riku would change? What will it be, then?

Namine looked up, her eyes are so innocent. "His eyes are scarier than before..."

Axel pats Namine's head once more. "Don't worry, Riku is a type of person who puts in a lot of energy into his eyes."

"Uhm..." Namine leaned her head against Axel's chest after lowering her head and nodded.

Axel continues patting her head gently.

-----

"President, you have to kick him out!"

"Look, Riku." Demyx turned around, stopping his foot from walking down the stairs, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I'm busy right now and I have no intentions of removing Cloud. He's doing pretty well right now and he's slowly adapting to this enviroment, so what do you not like about him?"

"President, you do not know anything about him!"

"Ah, I know. You dislikes meetin now people, right? C'mon, you have to know more people! Life will be more fun when you know more people. The more the merrier."

"Look, Pres--"

"'Kay, gotta go now, go back and rest, Riku. Don't think too much."

"President! President!"

-----

"You had a hard and tiring day today, you should hurry and go wash up."

"Uhm."

"These guys are going to use the shower at this level." Axel glanced at the trainees. "So I went to 5th floor and checked the shower. The water are working and no one's there, so it's safe for you to get washed up there."

Namine smiled sheepishly and thankfully. "Thank you, Axel-san."

"No problem. Hurry and go before the others saw you!"

-----

"It's time for shower!"

"Man, the water isn't working in the shower!" Sora sighed.

"It's not working?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe the shower at 5th floor would be working." A trainee said.

"Then let's go!" Sora smiled.

Suddenly, a thought came to Sora's mind. "Speaking about washing up, didn't Cloud wash up?"

Roxas glanced at the floor. She might be at the 5th floor! But before Roxas get to tell all of them to not go up, Sora interrupts him.

"He disappeared! He must have went home without showering. What an unhygienic person!"

-----

After coming out from the shower, Namine wrapped her chest with the stretchable bandage before putting on her shirt and hoodie.

Suddenly, she could hear people cheering and all. She gasped. "My goodness!" She quickly put on her shirt and white hoodie, not caring that she wore the wrong side of her shirt and ran towards the locker and hide behind it. "What's going on? Aren't they suppose to be at 4th floor's shower?"

"The water works!" One of the trainee says. "Let's go wash up!"

Namine, who's hiding behind the locker, was shock that a naked trainee went up to her. "Hey, you."

Namine gasped, she closed her eyes tightly and turned around.

"You wash up pretty fast, don't you?"

"Heh heh, thanks for the compliment." Her eyes still remained shut.

"Hmph." The trainee snickered and rolled his eyes before walking away.

Namine opened her eyes, letting out a sigh of relieve.

Roxas, who had only removed his white jacket, spotted a blonde acting very carefully behind the locker. He walks towards it, knowing that it's Namine.

"How am I going to get out? How am I going to get out? How am I--"

"Cloud?"

"Heek!" Namine jumped, her voice suddenly really sounded like a guy. Maybe she should try asking people to scare and surprise her in order to make her sound like a guy naturally from now on. Roxas chuckled silently at her reaction.

He walks towards her slowly. Namine took steps back.

Roxas then use his small white towel and draped it on Namine's head gently. "Your hair is still wet. You should go back when you're done washing up." He ruffled her hair a little, helping her to dry them a little.

The reasons why he gave her his towel is because first, to cover her eyes and second, to dry her hair up.

Namine opened her eyes slowly and carefully, her head is still hanging low. She look at Roxas's leg, making sure that she didn't see anything bad. She sighed silently out of relieve when she saw Roxas's pants is still on. Of course he's still dressed, just that his jacket was removed. Roxas's now in his white tank top, his white pants is still on, of course. He looked sweaty, strands of his blonde hairs sticks onto his face, he's smiling to her gently.

"Uh-Uhm!" Namine bowed slightly and walked out.

-----

"Woah... I'm saved by Roxas-san! I'm glad that I wasn't discovered!"

Then suddenly, a grey-haired appeared in front of Namine.

There's a long moment of awkward silence. Riku was glaring at Namine angrily with his arms folded while Namine stares blankly at him.

"Who says so?"

Namine could feel the God of Death is beside her.

Snap, she's dead now. No one can help her now.

* * *

The song that was mentioned in this chapter is _Man Man Ha Ni_ by U-Kiss. Do review although I know that this chapter is boring.


End file.
